twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Original Authority
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User talk:TagAlongPam page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 21:38, August 31, Call for help:Tag along Pam Sorry but I can't help you. I spend too much time on wikis as it is, I really don't have time for another one. Good luck. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edit reversions. For the simple reason that "Qoute's" do _not_ belong to character pages. MinorStoop 20:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Check other character pages. While we're at it, I'll have you know that your attempt to scare me into submission by misusing the block template was just that - a poor one. MinorStoop 20:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Feel free. MinorStoop 19:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Again, feel free. MinorStoop 19:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: You edit sensibly, I'll leave your edits alone. You edit improperly, I'll revert them. It's as simple as that; I'm unimpressed by empty threats. MinorStoop 20:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::As I said, you edit correctly, I'll leave your edits alone; you do so improperly, I'll revert them. No amount of threats and whining with LuckyTimothy will change that. MinorStoop 11:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Good luck. MinorStoop 11:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: MinorStoop From the few edits I looked through, they aren't reverting your edits just for the fun of it. They were undone because the information you added wasn't needed. It happens, sorry. LuckyTimothy 21:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not all of the galleries are locked, just the few that have reached our image limit. Also, MinorStoop is correct in reverting your edits. You are overlinking- we generally only link the first occurrence of each term per section. I reverted you recently for this same reason, as well as the fact that you were linking to Edward's page from Edward's page. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke I know you once had a argument with a person called MinorStooper she kept deleteing your edits well she keeps commenting about my comments saying that i just want peoples email i have been trying to get people to email me about my story she just says i want peoples emails do you remember this girl Sandbox You may not be aware of the existence of the Sandbox, CR. It's better suited to this kind of experimentation than another user's talk page. MinorStoop 16:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Warning template When you go to leave a talk page message, you will see "Warning templates" and a "more" option above the space where you write. Just click on the applicable warning template to add it to the talk page. I don't know what "image thing" you're referring to. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) What's the point. A pretty good grasp of the fine points of this wiki. MinorStoop 19:03, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry - your sense of humor does not even remotely enter the issue. MinorStoop 19:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Feel free, Wyatt, your threats are still empty. ::I'm not reverting your edits just for spite, nor I'm singling you out - at this stage of Twilight wiki's development, one needs to _know_ it very well to make even very small edits. (FYI, Jacob's page was linked a bit earlier in the same paragraph, and Bella's page on Renesmee's is reached through a redirect). MinorStoop 19:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Caius Fine with me. MinorStoop 12:04, August 14, 2013 (UTC)